


gently with a chainsaw

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual implications, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit hates the scales on his face.Remus loves him.





	gently with a chainsaw

Deceit sits, arms wrapped around his knees, as he stares into the mirror. The lights are dim, but he can still pick out the scales that meander down one side of his face. He raises one ungloved hand, brushing his fingertips across the scales. They're smooth to the touch, but he shudders anyway, wishing he could dig his fingers beneath the edges. He's tried that before. It didn't work.

He can't help but wonder how the others would perceive him if he _didn't_ look like a snake. Would they actually deign to _listen_ to him? Or would they still hear only what they wanted to hear, hear his title "Deceit" and ignore everything that comes from his treacherous, two-faced mouth?

"Dee!" Remus's voice booms behind him, and it takes all he has not to jump.

"Remus," he returns, as equitably as he can. His boyfriend tends to be a bit..._brash_ when it comes to defending Deceit, even against himself.

"Fuck me gently with a chainsaw?" Remus says, mock wistful. Deceit laughs.

"Maybe later," he says. "As long as that's what you've named your new sex toy, that is. I remember last time."

"All right, what's wrong?" Remus asks, dropping the giddy pretense and dropping down on the bench next to Deceit.

"The usual," Deceit sighs, a self-deprecating smile rising to his lips. "My good ol' snake-face."

"I like your snake face," Remus says stoutly, then adds something that makes Deceit blink in surprise. "I like your human face, too. I like _all_ of you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do," Deceit murmurs. "Or, well, I _want_ to know it." Remus leans forward, his fingers ghosting over the scales under Deceit's eye and making him shiver.

"I'll take as long as I have to, Dee Dee," Remus assures him in a whisper, kissing the side of Deceit's mouth.

Deceit lifts one hand, tangling it in Remus's hair as he returns the kiss, deepening it with a shudder. Remus presses him down against the bench, brushing his hair back, tongue flicking across Deceit's forked one.

"You're gorgeous," Remus breathes. "I love everything about you." He wiggles against Deceit's front. "Screw the others. Or rather _don't_."

"Sometimes you are surprisingly thoughtful," Deceit murmurs, looking into Remus's glazed green eyes.

"I hope you still feel that way when you hear what I did to Roman's room," Remus says, just as Deceit hears the hue and cry in the light sides' common. He groans.

"Remus, _why_?"

"Because I wouldn't be me otherwise," he snickers. "And you wouldn't be you without these." He cups the scaled side of Deceit's face.

"Go hide," Deceit says, struggling into a seated position. "I'll _attempt_ your excuses."

"Thanks, Dee!" Remus grins. Deceit finds himself smiling back, even as he hears the pounding of Roman's footsteps.


End file.
